Kyr Aden
Kyr Aden was born a Mandalorian on Concord Dawn. Because of lesser-known territories being marked as unthreatening, worlds such as Concord Dawn survived the Clone Wars nearly completely intact. Its low-profile history kept the world largely untouched, until Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne attacked the planet as a means of winning the planet's loyalty to the newly-formed Mandalorian Protectors. During the battle, Kyr was assigned to one of the squadrons in the resistance forces. However, he quickly admired Blackthorne's tactics and prowess in battle, and after engaging his "enemy" in combat, offered his allegiance. Kyr was granted this, and the man immediately joined the Protectors' growing ranks as a supercommando. It was not long after the Battle of Gargon that Kyr was placed as the leader of the Shadow Warriors. The assignment would pay off in full, as Kyr was an instrumental figure in liberating Keldabe from the Xen'Chi during the Battle of Mandalore. After the battle's end, due to Gandon Belak's and Locke Rekkon's deaths, Kyr inherited the Final Ceremony as his personal fighter. After the closing of the Xen'Chi War, Garen Starfall, Blackthorne's successor, initiated the Spectre Project, and Kyr was chosen as the leader of the elite of the elite: the Spectres. History Early Life Raising a Family Kyr married his wife, Nasrey, when he was sixteen years of age. One year later, Nasrey gave birth to their first son. Customarily, they waited eight years before they had another child, a daughter. Instead of taking the traditional approach afterwards, however, Kyr and Nasrey opted to wait, instead opting for their daughter to undergo the same training that their son had gone through. New Mandalorian Crusade Xen'Chi War Shadow War Equipment thumb|left|100px|Kyr Aden in his regular [[Mandalorian Armor.]] Kyr held in his possession two separate sets of armor. His Mandalorian armor had a primary color of dark blue with dark forest green highlights, which not only represented his reliability as a Mandalorian and duty to both the protectors and his aliit, but also provided a level of stealth as a Shadow Warrior. Finally, the helmet sported a pair of Jaig eyes, which he earned due to his service in the Xen'Chi War. thumb|right|100px|Kyr Aden in his [[Spectre Armor.]] His other armor remained uncolored, retaining its original dull gray appearance, during the Rimma War. This was due to the lack of time for him to customize the set, and field-testing it for the Protectors. After the end of the skirmishes along the Rimma Trade Route, however, Kyr took to modifying the armor's appearance by painting it black with red outlines. He took these colors to show his commitment for bringing justice upon Mandalore's enemies and as a means for honoring his father, given the approaching marriage of his only daughter to Freedom Nadd. This color choice also granted Kyr a further level of intimidation against his enemies, which proved to eliminate a lot of hassle during his missions. In addition to weaponry integrated in his armor, Kyr also sported a host of blasters and blades for a variety of situations. His favorites became the two Srraka Blades he inherited from the Xen'Chi War, and his Mandalorian Repeater. However, when he wore his Spectre Armor, Kyr could not deny the effectiveness of the M-88 Blackstorm Assault Rifle. Abilities Kyr was a formidable warrior. He was well-versed in both armed and unarmed combat, both melee and ranged. He utilized an arsenal of blasters with deadly proficiency, taking down enemies with skill that only years of dedicated training could produce. He was also a known practitioner of Teräs Käsi, as well as other forms of unarmed combat, and was a notable user of the techniques Keldabe handshake and Keldabe kiss. In the events leading up to the Protectors' participation in the Xen'Chi War, Kyr practiced in swordsmanship to the point of proficiency, even learning Teelar in his journeys. A highly influential figure in the Protectors, he was chosen to be the leader of the notorious Spectres. Kyr was known to be ruthlessly protective of his family, even going so far as to killing a man for mistreating his only daughter and beating his youngest son. Despite this, Kyr was a level-headed and diplomatic man, and was one of the main advisors to the Mandalore. He was often consulted on war, forward ops, and diplomatic tactics, and was noted by Freedom for being intense, driven, and loyal. Category:Characters Category:Cadden Category:Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Protectors Category:Clan Aden